Craigmania
by pinkpower
Summary: That made him totally different from Craig Manning. Janny. Cranny. Short oneshot. Spoilers for Paradise City


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Manny Santos stared down at the song, remembering all the stupid things she had ever done in her time at Degrassi. There were too many things to count, but accepting that dance with Craig Manning at the dumb 80's dance was probably at the top of her list of things Manny would have done differently. Maybe she would have turned out to be a completely different person had it not been for that night. Alas, Manny did not have it in her power to erase time . . . In truth, she didn't really want to.

In a way, Mick reminded Manny of Craig, her first love. The way he was so passionate about his work, how his hair curled uncontrollably that made Manny feel all fuzzy inside, and of course how Mick always went on how he was _crazy about her_. It was those three words that replayed in Manny's memory bank over and over again until she secretly dreamed of having Craig back in her arms. She thought it was kind of funny how they both never said the other three words she longed to hear, "I love you," but instead they were _just _crazy. For her.

In the end, it didn't matter that Mick never really appreciated her acting ability, for he had claimed that she was talentless. And who cared that Emma and Kelly were right about him? The only the significant thing about Mick was the fact that, like Craig, he had broken her heart as well as her spirit. She could feel the fire within his soul being distinguished. She would never be good enough for Mick, not for Craig, or . . . anybody.

Mick was right. Manny was talentless, and she should just go home.

"Still fussing over that thing?" Jay questioned, interrupting her thoughts.

Manny glanced at him, her heart suddenly in pain. She hated how he leaned against the bus, with one foot bent and pressed against the yellow metal. He looked all cool and casual with those green eyes, fooled into believing she could do almost anything. She absolutely hated Jay Hogart with every fiber of her being. . . Because he couldn't be anything like Craig.

Jay lacked the ability to make Manny feel like a star, yet made her feel pain and joy all the same time. Subconsciously, she wanted somebody to hurt her; numb her like Craig Manning had time and time again. A thousand times, Manny considered crawling back to him, begging him to love and leave her—just drown her in the black water of her bitter and lonely misery. But there Jay, he wanted to pick up the pieces.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong," the raven-black haired girl replied with a shrug. "I scammed the meter of the lyrics; I found the subtext-"

"Maybe you're just over thinking it," he suggested.

Manny cursed herself mentally, resenting Jay even more for trying to help her.

"Or I'm not good enough to figure it out on my own," Manny said.

She remembered the last time her heart ached like this. It was right after Craig stated that his biggest mistake was the first time they made love. It seemed like it was centuries ago, but it remained so fresh in her mind. Craig's fingers traveled around her body so tenderly, and his kiss was intoxicating, so vivacious that Manny knew that she would love him forever, no matter what.

"Mick was right," she continued, catching Jay's somewhat bemused expression. "I need him." She flipped open her cell phone, and started dialing his number. But before she could finish, Jay yanked it from her grasp. "Give me my phone!" She shouted at him aggressively.

"No," Jay retorted softly. "No more Professor Sociopath—not on my watch," he stated firmly, reaching his arm higher into the air as she tried to take her phone back. Annoyed, Jay just threw it at the ground.

"Oh, I see. This-this," Manny stammered on the verge of raging tears, "is a game, right?"

She turned from Jay, only to be pulled towards his body.

"No! I just don't want you talking to him!" He replied.

"Oh! And I should do what you want, because you know what's best-"

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Jay said, refusing to take on her tone.

Manny couldn't believe how anybody could be so arrogant, and just stop her from talking to Mick. He didn't understand that she needed somebody to shove her around and shatter her to pieces, which was what inspired Manny to pursue a career in pretending to begin with.

"But you'll let get it if I cry? If I say how stupid I am? Fine! I'm stupid! I'm an idiot!" She was now hysterical and struggling to break free of Jay's hold on her. "I do everything wrong! Now can I get MY DAMN PHONE!?"

"Look at what this guy's done to you!" Jay yelled as Manny stopped all her self-loathing to breathe.

_Which guy? Craig? Or that loser, Mick?_ Manny wondered.

And Jay hugged her close from behind as Manny broke down; refused to move from his spot until she realized she would always mean everything to _him_. She was better than this—than the little girl who thought she could mean nothing. But damn it, Manny knew Jay wasn't just crazy about her; he loved her.

That made him totally different from Craig Manning.


End file.
